Currently, many appliances and other goods are capable of communicating information about their operation via mesh networks as part of the “internet of things.” Such appliances have started to incorporate digital “smart” functionalities including controls and sensors. Furthermore, it is possible for one or more central controllers to interface with the smart devices to facilitate automation and to receive information from the smart devices.